An Angel and a Demon
by LesMiserablesEponine
Summary: Two souls shut away in darkness can often find life in one another.  Yes this is an EE fanfic. AND YES there is some Eponine/Montparnasse moments... Some meaning quite a few
1. June 6th 1832

**AHHH! Hiya Readers. I'ma back! It's been a while, huh? Well I know I said A LOOOONG time ago that I would post my new Fanfiction. At first I was like... ehhhhhh. Then I got over my fears and TA DAAAA! I hope you will enjoy the first chapter of what might be a long story. I'm still currently writing it so reviews with ideas and though provoking questions are nice!  
><strong>**Rate and Review!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Miserables. If I did I would be Victor Hugo, and I would be dead. And I'm also a girl, unlike Victor Hugo. :)**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>The barricade… The barricade… That's all I can think right now, but no that is a lie. Marius. Marius is there. I want… no need to see him again. I need to see his eyes shining with life for one last time. His lovely eyes how they lit up when he was with thelark<em>. <em>That stupid _lark_, how she steals everything from me. Everything I ever loved she has taken with her yellow wings. She ruined my life, and now I've sent her love to face death. He won't conquer death, no one can. Not even me.  
>I pull at the dirty trousers I had stolen. They are too big for my body, but it is the best I can do. I pull the hat down over my eyes as a figure appears in the shadow. I ignore it to the best I can because I have better things to do. Dying. A step is mirrored against my own but I do not dare to look back. I cannot deal with anything but the barricade. This stalking goes on for awhile till I become angered by it. Being the street girl I am I turn around to face the man.<p>

"Can I help you monsieur?" I ask with a tap of my foot. My eyes focus on the flower in his button hole and I look up to meet this green eyes.

"Why what is that little _boy?_" He replies with a smirk. I turn on my heel quickly and try to rush away from that spot. My heart is beating in my breast as I take long strides. He catches up quickly and pulls me towards a darkened street. "You wouldn't leave me dear 'Ponine now would you?" He says with his all too charming smile.

"Montparnasse leave me alone. I told you I was through with you-"

"You father doesn't think that, why he even calls me his son-in-law!" He says running his hand over my boyish ensembles. "Are you playing a game Éponine?" He asks with another smirk taunting me from his lips.

"I have somewhere to be," I stutter out. The way he holds my wrists makes my head flutter even more than my heart, but I try to ignore this all. Any time but not this moment... Not ever again after this night. "Let me be. I'll scream!" I threaten, but he only closes the gap between us. Our bodies press against each other, the heat building up between us. I can smell the fresh flower, but my eyes dart around from his own, to the street behind us. Once, a few months ago, I used to love him. Love is silly… Love makes you do crazy things, and I would never do anything for him.

"And haven't you said something along those lines before?" He sneers. He grips my arms tightly. Ever so tightly that it brings me to the brink of tears. He sees this, smirks, and grips harder. He knows how reach into my emotions and manipulate me... He always has been able to.

"Let go you dog. You aren't anything compared to him!" I mumble out quickly without thinking of my words. His eyes go to slits, the smirk fades, and he presses me hard against the wall. My head bangs against the brick, but I don't dare to cry out in pain.

"What did you say?" I can't even stutter out a sound, and he repeats his question with my force in his voice, and on my arms.

"Let me go. That's what I said." I step on his feet with the heel of the boot I was wearing. Letting go my arms, he tears off my hat with anger, and throws it to the ground. My hair tumbles around me and he slips his dirty fingers into it.

"Did you compare me to another man? What that Baron? He wouldn't give you a second glance. Who could love an ugly whore as yourself? Only me. And do not you forget that." He laughs a vicious laugh and he yanks me up to kiss me. I raise a hand to smack him across the face, but he spies it and grabs it quickly and brings to a pocket in his coat.

"You do not scare me…" I say knowing all too well what is in the pocket. "I'm not scared of that piece of polished metal."

"Careful," He warns pull out the _knife _and presses it against my palm. "You'll cut yourself."

"Montparnasse didn't you warn that before. I do not fear you. You bother me."I try to pull out of his grasp, but he yanks my hair harder, and he wraps his other arm the entire way around my waist.

"Now now Éponine-"

"Be a good boy 'Parnasse let me be." I try to pull away again, but he only kisses me again. For a moment, only a moment I feel the need to just forget the barricade, and give in. Give in to that pleasure that has ever so controls our relationship. That pleasure that used to be a source of income...

"Be a good girl 'Ponine and help me be," He whispers into my ear and I quickly raise my knee against him. He doubles over in pain and I escape with my mind almost wondering back there. The hunger I felt from him those months ago lingers, but thoughts of Marius invade my head.** I run faster, hoping I can catch him before a bullet does.**

**** I'm not sure how to get to the other side without crossing paths with the National Guard. The revolutionaries have blocked all entrances to their side. I look around and take a deep breath. There are shouts from the barricade, but I can't hear Marius. I look for him everywhere. I turn around to see a young man holding a musket; I look to see who it is trained out. Oh my God. No… I lay my hand against the muzzle and then I feel nothing. The shot makes me fall back upon what was once a wagon. There are fresh blood droplets all around the sides of the wagon, and I wonder who could have met their unlucky fate right there.

"Clear out, or I'll blow up the barricade!" In a frenzy he is up on the barricade with a torch grasped in his hand. His dark eyes shone in the light of the fire, and his hair, tousled, makes him seem so much younger. No! Marius do not blow yourself up yet! Please. That's when the world becomes harder to see. I climb off of the wagon and try to find him. I need to explain. I need him. I hear shouts and cries and even a shot, but I am determined. It's hard to walk and I stumble to my knees, then almost to a laying position. I'm beginning to feel pain, and that pain emits from two sources. My chest and my hand... Oh God! My hand is covered in blood, and there is a hole through the middle. My mind races, yet I can't seem to think of anything. I'm dying. Truly dying. I see Marius for a quick second and I crawl over to him.

"Monsieur Marius!" He looks around and doesn't see me, not that he has ever seen me before. "At your feet…" I say with a pitiful voice. He bends down and so goes death. As the world moves on I can't see him anymore. My hand and my back are pierced and I can't think straight. I need to tell him everything…. I need to… Words spill from my mouth and I am not too sure what I am saying to him. I try to keep a hold of him while I explain everything to him. I take his hand with my injured hand no matter how much it pains me."Take it," I say pulling a letter that Cosette wrote for him. I ask him to kiss me when I finally fall to the pain and darkness. "And then, do you know, Monsieur Marius, I believe I was a little in love with you…"

The world is growing darker but I feel him bend down and kiss my forehead. I'm not dead yet my love… I open my eyes and he is gone. Time must have passed. I see blue, I see yellow, and I see white and black takes over the world again. I feel pressure. What is going on? Is this heaven, or am I in hell?

"Joly, the dead are dead. Go," A voice says. Is that an angel? I try to open my eyes to look at my angel, but God's powers are not willing me too. A hand slips onto mine own but I do not jump from the touch, for the hand is warm.

"Everyone is dying… I do not know what to do anymore civilian. I do not even know your name and yet I mourn your death. I mourn your death above my friends, for you are a young girl." I'm dead? Can the dead hear? "You shouldn't be laying your life down for my absurd decisions." He begins to talk about this failed revolution, but I can't understand him to well so I try to I mumble something out. I can feel his surprise like a shock through my body, for he quickly lets go of my hand and it falls flat on the table. "Joly!" He shouts loudly over an explosion.

"Marius…" I manage to say while opening my eyes a little bit. The blonde is sitting there. Enjolras is his name I do believe. Marius often spoke of him, and how he was a leader of ABC society.

"He's gone. He left with the old man. The barricade is surrendering," Enjolras mutters angrily. "What is your name?" He looks around quickly, searching for anyone else still alive in the rubble. His eyes dart about quickly as there are footsteps outside the place we are in.

"Éponine…" I whisper, and I feel more then words escape my mouth. He gently wipes the blood away with the back of his hand. I notice he is bleeding from his arm, and his once white shirt is stained with blood.

"What happened to you?" He replies standing over me, his blue eyes clouded with something I couldn't understand. I realize I am lying on a table in a building somewhere.

"Shot. Save Marius... Help," I say and he looks around. I am no longer in the state of peace I felt earlier with Marius. I am frantic for something to stop the pain in my chest. There are shouts outside of the building. "D-do not want to die…" I say realizing I never did. I can't now. Oh Marius why did I lead both of us here? Death is nothing but an awful murder, who steals anything in his path.

"There is a back door… Come…" He says looking around anxiously. "Everyone else has gone. I…" There is a pounding at the door. "They think we are all dead! They will kill you if they break in." He is in a state of panic.

There are footsteps running down the stairs, and a man appears with a bottle in hand. "Enjolras?" He shouts at us.

"Grantaire! You are still here? Get out. Get out! The barricade has fallen, for God sakes get out!" Enjolras shouts at him, while waving his arms in a crazy panic. "For the love of what is left of Patria, get out Grantaire!" He man strides over to us. He drops the bottle and it crashes on the ground, empty.

"What is-"

"I don't know-'"

"She needs help-"

"I see that Gran-"

"Get her out of here!" Grantaire shouts at the astounded Enjolras. There are more gunshots and poundings on the door. "Go out the back way! Now-"

"Come with us-" The door starts to break and Enjolras cannot seem to be able to finish his sentence.

"I'll follow, get out the door. Now!" He says embracing his friend. Enjolras takes a moment, and then hugs him back. They push away and press their foreheads together, a sign of affection I have seen among very close friends. Enjolras slides his arms underneath me and I screech with pain. Waves of pain and nausea go over my entire body and I just look up into his blue eyes. He looks at Grantaire, and the door breaks.

Enjolras takes off running through another open door, and we hear the shout of "Viva La Republic!"

A gun goes off, and I try to focus on him but my I feel the pull of death yet again. Why do you toy with me? Take me or let me live, dear death pick one. When I open my eyes I see blackness again. There is a sound of breathing, but it is not mine. My breathing is ragged and painful. Again I am pulled into a state of unconsciousness.  
>When I awaken I see white everywhere. Someone is bending over me and examining bandages wrapped around my hand and chest. Pain shoots through my body. Bandages and pain means I am not dead, for the dead do not suffer. They dead do not have to suffer from their mistakes.<p>

"Good afternoon mademoiselle," The voice says, but I can't make out who the figure is. I close my eyes and open them in a fast succession but to no avail. "Do not strain yourself, there are a few medicines coursing through your veins. You were brought to us by a young man, my son."

"Who?" I say, for the events that happened so fast that I can't remember things. Marius, I remember him… His lovely lips touching my forehead for that brief moment. He left me but I wasn't dead… There was an angel! Wasn't there? There was someone else... What has happened?

"Michel," The man replies, although his tone suggests something. "Or you would most likely know his surname, Enjolras."

"The angle..."I mutter to myself. Ah yes the blonde. How did he get me away from the barricade? More importantly did Marius get away? "Where am I?" I ask sitting up a little bit, but Monsieur Enjolras gently lays a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to rest mademoiselle…"

"Éponine Thenardier," I say but then I feel an awful pain. I still can't make out the face of the man.

"Rest child. You are in safe hands. I am a doctor and you are in my care." I take the suggestion and close my eyes and let a peaceful darkness take hold.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DAA! Chapter One is done! Tell me what you think lovely readers! 3<strong>


	2. Questions

**Chapter Two time! How are you all enjoying the story so far? There has quite a deal of Enjolras in it. I GAVE HIM A NAME! Michel Enjolras just sounds perfect to me.  
>Well without any further ado "Questions"<strong>

**ENJOY! xoxo :)**

* * *

><p>The next few days pass in a quick succession that I can't make out one day to the next. When I am finally able to move around I start to ask questions. The doctor cannot answer them, so he merely calls in his son. I watch as the two share a look of loathing and then the blonde sits on a chair next to the bed.<p>

"How are you feeling mademoiselle-"

"You can stop calling me that now. Look at me. I do not -"

"You had some questions?" He asks cutting me off with a wave of his left hand. "And I have some too. You ask one, and then I'll ask one. Is that satisfactory for you?"

"Where is Marius?" I ask him with wide eyes. He shakes his head.

"With the old man. I do believe he is the father of the woman Pontmercy has fallen in love with." Cosette will always win… First she gets to get away from the hell we were in and now she gets the one man I will ever love. Michel? Was that what his father called him? Michel Enjolras stares at me as I take this in.

"But…"

"Why are you infatuated with him?"

"Is that your question?" I say with a wide smile. The gasp that escapes his lips tells me to shut my mouth quickly. The unfortunate sight of my black and half rotten teeth must have scared him. "I am… I'm… In love with him," I mumble feebly turning my head away from him. I can't seem to look at him when I mumble that. I've never confessed the love to anyone other than Marius.

"Love…" He scoffs. I turn to him and lock eyes with him. In those pools of blue I see a familiar stare. The look says that he doesn't believe in love; Montparnasse used to always have that look in his eyes while I was with him.

"When can I leave?" I ask changing the course of the question asking. Just thinking about love gave me a lasting headache.

"In a few weeks are so. According to my father you are recovering nicely. Where will you go?" He inquires and I try to shrug my shoulders. The pain is almost unbearable and he grabs my hand as I squeeze the sheets tightly.

"Back to my home; the streets of Paris." I say, the facts are the facts. I am a homeless girl.

"You are poor?" He phrases this as a question, but in his eyes he knows it's a true statement.

"I'm a street girl.-"

"Éponine," he says taking my hand into his. "I'll find you someplace. No one should live life as a beggar." He is sincere about this thought and I shake his hand off.

"What happened to the revolution?" I remember the barricade falling, and from the look of defeat on his face he doesn't want to talk about it.

"The barricade surrendered. I tried to stop them, but they were scared and I let them flee. All the insurgents who could move ran for their lives...I was going to stay but you needed help. I'm hiding with my family for the time being."

"But they can't know who you are? They didn't ever truly see you."

"I do not know that for sure… Grantaire distracted -"

"That man... What was his fate-"

"He sacrificed himself for us, as far as I know. Too many died. I can't go back to the inner city at this moment. I wouldn't be able to face it. Because of all that I don't know any information about anyone. Marius was the only one I saw getting out alive." He says getting up from the chair. He walks away and stares at a wall. He runs a hand through his blonde hair, and that is when I notice his right arm is bandaged.

"Were you shot?" I ask with curious eyes. He doesn't respond. "What is wrong with your arm?" He still says nothing.

"Yes." He mumbles a few other words but I do not catch them.

"You were able to carry _me_ while being shot in the arm?" I ask looking at him, my jaw gaping a little bit. He simply nods. Moments pass in silence, and he is still staring at the wall. I lay down on the bed I have become to know. Marius is with Cosette, and I am stuck here with a boy who is too emotional to talk to me. I want my home. I want to go home. I want things to be like they were. I want to see Marius. "I have to go now. Good day." He leaves and I am left alone once again.

The days drag on, but the Enjolras family acts kindly to me. Well Michel and his father do. I do not know the rest of the family, for good reason I suppose. No one wants to meet a beggar. I can hear a row between the Madame of the house and her husband about me almost every night. She wants me out as soon as possible, but the doctor refuses to let sick patients back on t the street. Or so they all say, for who knows what truly lays under their facade?

I am almost completely healed when Monsieur Enjolras says something about going to the Parisian Convent. The nuns would be able to take care of me. The plans are made without my consent and I know they just want to be rid of me. "I won't go…" I say to myself as the moonshines through the window. Tomorrow is the day I will be escorted and left at the Abbey.

Madame Enjolras comes into the room and helps to redress the bandages. She lays a borrowed dress on a chair in the corner. Its green and it looks worn out, but it was still something better than rags. She says nothing, but then again she never said anything before. She re-wraps new bandages, and there is very little bleeding, but I can't dare to look at the wound. I lay back against the pillows she ties the nightgown shut. She is about to leave when there is a knock at the door. The door creaks open and Michel enters with a candle. He gives a curt nod to his mother, and she just straightens her back and leaves quickly. I am almost used to his walking in, for he talks to me about many things. Montparnasse used to talk to me, but never like this. He pulls a wooden chair over and sits down. The candle in his hand casts a shadow over his face, but I see the frown his pink lips are twisted into.

"Are you going to say something?" I ask matching his frown. He turns his head and looks at the flickering flame.

"I wanted to give you my thanks. I would have lost my life without you. I wasn't going to leave the barricades. I was willing to die along with the failed revolution. Together we owe Grantaire, but I mostly owe you. If it weren't for you I would be dead in that cafe. " He looks back into my eyes but I do not look away from his gaze. I shake my head.

"Why?" I mean the words to be a thought, but the come from my mouth. "I was dying. You should have let me die. My life was better off that way. You stupid-"

"That is a lie Éponine. No one should die for-"

"You were going to die for the revolution!" I shout over his voice. He still believes I was there to help. What a stupid boy. He looks at me with a hard gaze, and says nothing for a very long time. I lay there, and he stands there, us two just staring at each other.

"I am grateful for you, no matter those circumstances. Together we should be grateful for Grantaire and his sacrifice." I look down at my hands and I fear the spark of tears, for I didn't know the man but he helped to save our lives. "I hope the new life set before you is a good one. Good night and good bye. I will not be accompanying you tomorrow. Thank you again." He says getting up slowly. He goes to shake my hand but thinks better of it. He leaves with the candle and once again darkness is in my life. I wait for a few moments before getting out of the bed silently as possible. I throw off the nightgown and put the dress on. It was a little too large but it was better than nothing. I latch the buttons swiftly. Once I worked as a maid for a bourgeois and she had far fancier buttons, so this was simplistic work. I open the window, for the room was on the ground floor. Before crawling out of the window I look back at the door.

"I am sorry. Thank you so much," I say to myself, but some part of me wished it was heard. I rush away from the house leaving behind my savior. I recognized the area of Paris, and within the hour I was in the heart of the city, and I am once again under a familiar bridge. It is one my family and I used to sleep in before we got the room at the Gorbeau tenement. Pulling the skirts around me I lean against the stone blocks and fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Silly Eponine. At least she is healing...?<br>:)**

**Alright you know the drill, review away! I like comments! **


	3. Why Did I Do That?

**Thank you for all the kind reviews so far!  
>I just had to put up a chapter today, seeing as it is... VICTOR HUGO'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!<br>****Soooo a warning! This is a little RACY! Okay not too racy, but a little. If you haven't been able to tell, I am not a fan of Montparnasse. I see him as how I write him, I apologize if you do not enjoy this. I hope you enjoy everything else!**

**Disclaimer: Today is not my birthday, so I am indeed not Victor Hugo, so I indeed to not own Les Miserables.**

**Sooo with out further ado "Why Did I Do That?" **

* * *

><p>The next day I look for my family, or at least a face I know. I'm strolling through a dark alley when I hear Azelma.<p>

"… Papa I do not want to," she cries out. "I'm tired and I want Mama. Let me sleep Papa." Her voice wavers and I can't stand to hear it. I rush through the alley to find my father and my sister arguing. She looks hungry, and I remember the meals that Enjolras family fed me with a watering mouth.

"Papa! 'Zelma!" I exclaim giving them both a hug. "Where have you been?" I ask holding onto my sister's hand.

"Where have you been 'Ponine? You are hurt!" Azelma says looking down at my hand.  
>"Nothing! I fell and some nice man wrapped it for me and-"<p>

"Did you get money from him?" Papa says pulling me to face him. I fight the urge to scream for it hurt my body to be pulled like that. I shake my head and Papa becomes angry. "You should know better than that Éponine!" He says with a disapproving frown, and Azelma backs into the wall away from him.

"Thénardier!" A voice booms walking into our hiding spot. "Why Éponine, it's lovely to see you again!" Montparnasse says with a smirk. I rush over to him and throw my arms around his neck. I ignore the pain, and continue with my game.

"Oh 'Parnasse! I missed you!" I tell the lie with such ease I shudder inside. "You've always been such a sweet boy, did you know that?" He smiles down at me and strokes my hair. He is about to say something but I cut him off and turn to Papa. "Father, what is going on? Why is my little sister upset?" I say with a touch of anger.

"I have arranged a job for her. She is going to be a servant at a house of some woman. Do you remember doing that Éponine? This is a different one, and she has money. Lots of money." As always... Papa is worrying about money, and how to get it. No matter how he sells his daughters. "Your sister here doesn't want to-"

"I'll do it," I say quickly. "Let me do it. 'Zelma couldn't handle it. I can do it. And I'll even sneak her money and food out to you." This one is a lie.

"No. I just got you back, love." Montparnasse says taking me into his arms. Azelma glares in my direction, and I don't understand why her sudden anger.

"Let her go Papa. I do not want to." She says crossing her arms against her chest. Her clothes are filled with holes and I look down at my own dress, and she notices. "Where did you get that?" Her face is contorted in envy, and I feel a pull at my heart.

"The same man who fixed my hand." At least this was not a lie. My father mutters curses under this breath.

"Why do you get everything?" Azelma whines with a stomp of her foot. "Everything."

"Cheer up 'Zelm you'll get your turn someday." Papa says looking at me with a cold hard stare.  
>"You are going to do this then?" Montparnasse says turning to me.<p>

"Next month is when I told them you would be there." Nothing else of the job is said for Montparnasse pulls out stolen bread and we have breakfast. It is a major contrast to eat black bread after the rich soups and white bread I was given at the Enjolras house.

Later that night, I am strolling the streets alone. I would be sitting down, but the pain in my chest makes it hard to be comfortable. During the day I split away from my family to try to find Marius. I couldn't find him, but I did find the remains of the barricade. It was in scraps and there were even blood stains on the stones. The National Guard was now nowhere to be found, and neither were the insurgents. The revolution had started with a bang, but only now it remains a hidden whisper. I walked away from the site and now I am walking near the garden. The woods that were inside of the garden used to be my favorite and now they helped to calm my down heart.

His smile, the way his eyes lit up when he talked… It's the only thing that brings tears to my eyes. There isn't any point of feeling like this… He doesn't feel this way about me, and he never will. All I do is torture myself in the name of 'love'... A love that only exists from one person. I need to stop acting like a fool.

Stop thinking Éponine!

The Baron Pontmercy doesn't care about you. He kissed you when you weren't even dead, he left you for dead. He never cared for you. Eponine! I'm such a silly girl. I talk to myself.

"Mhmh... I do like that dress 'Ponine. You wear it better then the boyish clothes you had on before." I hear before hands are on my waist.

"'Parnasse…" I warn pushing his arms away. He only laughs and pulls me closer.

"What happened to the Éponine I knew?" He asks playing with a lock of my hair. "You used to be a fun girl." I turn to him at this and frown. "Come on smile, love." He has that dreadful sneer on his face and I just frown.

"I'm not feeling well. Please," I plead as he toys with my hair still.

"I'm sure I can make you feel much better," He whispers into my ear. His hot breath tickles and I push him back. "What now?" He asks, his arms folded over his chest in irritation. "What is wrong with you Eponine?"

"You can leave me alone now," I demand placing my hands on my hips.

"And what if I do not want to?" He says stepping closer. I start to feel a pain in my chest, and a little wetness. Oh no. It can't be bleeding again... I must be making a face for he laughs as he saunters over. He cups his hands around my chin gently and I am almost surprised at his kindness. "Is something wrong?" He says gently

"We have gone through this before. Just leave me be."

"So nothing's wrong then," he says pulling close and kissing my cheek. Before I can say anything he is off kissing me and smiling at his own power. I start to lose my breath quickly as the kissing becomes intense. He goes to reach at the latches on the dress but that's when I slump to the ground.

"Can't... Breathe..." I say putting my hand to my chest. I looked up to see him just standing there, his arms crossed in fury. I try my best to just ignore him as I undo the dress, no longer caring what he sees.

"Dear god..." He says as the bandages, now turning red, come into view. "You went to the barricades didn't you? You were shot?" I excepted a little bit of kindness from him, but he is only angry. His anger is not at all towards me being shot, but me being at there. "How could you?"

"How could I?" I repeat with a low whisper. I turn my head away from him. "You wouldn't understand anything about love would you?"

"But I love you," He says his voice booming. His voice sounds anything like love. Anything but the wonderful feeling when I look into Marius's face.

"Love?" I shake my head with a laugh. The moon lights his face as I spit at his feet. "That's what your love is," I say defiantly to him. "Nothing." He bends his head back, his curls falling freely, and laughs loudly. He stands above me as I feel the bleeding began to slow down. It is just a quick moment of bleeding, it now it is done.

"Éponine, dear sweet Éponine..." He mumbles swooping down to my level. He is on one knee and he takes it upon him to examine the bandages. I hit his hands away, but he only takes my own hand by the wrist. Roughly he pulls me closer so that we are inches apart. My nose brushes against his and I recoil a little bit. "There doesn't need to be any love, when there is something else. A more lusting passion?" He says smiling. His eyes, which are moving all about my body, are filled with a blazing fire.

"Not if I-"

"Refuse? How would your father feel about that? He only wants what is best for you..." He says with a tone of desire in his voice. The desire... I feel it too. I crave for his touch, for those moments euphoria, for those breath taking moments, but yet I know I cannot receive from him anymore. His touch only becomes a brutal reminder of what once was.

"He only wants what's best for him," I reply turning my head from him.

"What about 'Zelma?" He says and I turn my head towards him as he mentions my sister. What could he be talking about? "Your father seems to be growing tired of her. Truly she isn't much help, all she does is open her mouth and say something is wrong-"

"You wouldn't dare to hurt my sister. Montparnasse, if you even-"

"I will not do anything if you just stay with me, and help to fulfill, this... hunger.." he whispers moving closer. I look around the wood, which is filled with darkness for the moon is covered by the moon. I nod, and he smiles and begins to fill his thirst with a kiss.

I awake feeling a light rain upon my face. I open my eyes slowly, and the aching I feel reminds me where I was, and what had transpired the night before. There is a slow, cold warm rain falling from the gray sky. No sun is seen, for all of the sky is clouded over. Sitting up I find the dress I was wearing a few feet from me, and he is also a few feet from me. His clothes and hair disheveled, and his shirt is open, reveling a light gold chest. Inside I feel an ache, but I turn my head from him and put the dress on. I stand up, slowly, and take a step to leave, but a hand shoots out and grips my ankle.

"Leaving so soon, my pet?" He says. He apparently did not get his fill of calling me that last night. His fingers gently move up my leg and I cannot help but to laugh. I gently kick his arm away, and turn about to face him. Forgetting myself, I smile at him as he dusts his trousers off. His shirt remains wide open and I fight back an urge to touch him again. I notice a few fingernail marks on him, and I check my arms and see a few bruises. He never was the one to be gentle.

"I have a few things to do," I say, although we both know it is a lie.

"Why don't we find your family," He says taking my arm into his. "You know, I once had a family. A brother and a mother. Awful people they were." I cock my head to the side. He has never mentioned a family before. "Or we could stay here..." He turns into me and nips at my ear with his teeth.

"No, no..." I say pushing him off now. "No more." His shoulders slump in defeat, and I roll my eyes and walk off. He follows whilst buttoning his coat. We find Azelma and Papa at part of Paris, that is nothing but a slum. Papa is talking to Patron-Minette, his fellow devils in crime. Claquesous was nowhere to be found; maybe he was killed during the revolution? At this moment my life restarts where I left off before, filled with crime, and nowhere to turn.

A few weeks later I'm hiding by some bridge. Its sunset and I am watching as the sun lights the sky with its brilliant reds, and dark pinks. I was finally alone at last. Papa and his band of convicts were on a spree tonight, and I cared not to be a part of it.

"I do not care Mama, please just let it be," I hear a voice above the bridge. A familiar voice, a voice I thought I would never hear again. "Now please, go back with father, I have been invited by..." I cannot hear the rest of his words as a carriage rolls by. There is a higher pitched response, and then I know he is alone. Do I dare to talk to him? To thank him? No. I wait until I think he is gone to leave my post. I hope I never see him again. I take a few deep breaths and stare at my ungodly reflection in the water. I realize my thoughts are all over the place, and I can never seem to focus on one thing.

_Mon Dieu_..._. _What I wouldn't give to be beautiful. I would love to just be... A normal girl. My thoughts are interrupted by someone above. Something falls into the water right before me.

A flower. A simple white flower. Its petals begin to fall apart from the core, and I can't help but to look up.

I try to stay within in the shadows, but my balance throws me out from under the bridge. I catch the look of the one I wished not to see. He must have seen me for I hear the shout of my name. I look about my surroundings quickly, but as I am about to rush off, and arm grips mine. His grip is neither gentle, nor rough, and I turn to him.

"Éponine!" He says gently with an inquiring look. He lets go of my arm, and I match my eyes with his bright blue ones.

"Yes?" I reply looking down at the muddy soil. His polished shoes now covered in mud, still shine in the dark. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. I put a hand over my mouth and laugh. "Do you have something to say, or may I go?"

"You ran out through the window," He states with a nod of his head. I cock my own head to the side, as to say, so? "I used to do that too. That was my room as a child." There is a long pause as I imagine his childlike self jumping through the window. "I'm sorry for keeping you there; you obviously like this life better." He looks around at the river and dirty ground. "If you enjoy your life here, then I am sorry-"

"You should talk less," I say quickly. He mouth drops open in surprise. "I think you need to talk less, because you don't always know what everyone else is feeling."

"I just thought-"

"You thought, but you didn't. You should learn not to say so many things." I say pursing my lips together. He just smiles a queer smile, and nods his head.

"Well I wish you luck on... well whatever you do with your life..." He says standing straighter and giving a curt nod. I smile and walk up to him, so that we are nearly touching.

"You should really try to be less formal..." I say laying a hand on his chest. He doesn't move my hand, he only stands less straight, and a strange look clouds his eyes. Looking up at him, I see that look of confusion, and disgust. I take my hand away, but he reaches out and takes it within his own. I shake my head and then with one swift movement I'm running away from that spot. Running and not thinking. Nothing comes to mind; only the address of the rundown house that has become my family's home. Slowing down my pace, I tiptoe into the room.

The walls were once white, but now they are brown, with many cracks in it. One window space is there, but the glass is gone. My father is sleeping next to the dirty fireplace, with his head upon the only pillow. I notice that the band of criminals are there also. In a corner they all sleep like dogs lying together in a heap. They have never done anything like this before... They must have lost their housing, during the time they were in Jail.

"Why did I do that...?" I mutter to myself whilst lying next to my slumbering sister. "What on earth made me do that...?" I wonder aloud. I lay there for an hour until I am finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duhhhhh!<strong>

**So a lot when down in this chapter! But if you think that is where the drama ends, you are mistaken! Wait till the next chapter because (SPOILER) STUFF GOES DOWN! **

**Lots of love to you readers! Please review! Don't be afraid I'd love to hear from you! **


	4. Surprising Encounters

**HELLO THERE! Welcome back! Sorry it took a while to get this updated. I've been busy busy busy! Sorry Everyone!  
>Alright are you ready for some E&amp;E today? No? Too bad there is some. SPOILER. Teehehee. Anyways please enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review I really really really really enjoy hearing from you all. It makes my day better, and hopefully it can help my writing also.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Miserables because if I did well I wouldn't be in school right now. Which is just awful. Anyone up to doing my Pre-Calc homework? No? Aw okay.  
><strong>

**Then without further ado chapter four "Surprising Encounters"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>A dream so wonderful, you know you are in a world where anything can happen. I'm walking around in a dress that no streetwalker would ever dare to wear. Its green shines out in the sun, and I can feel the light touch of an arm around mine. I do not look to the man beside me; my dream-self already knows who it is. We enter into a grand house, and I sit down upon a blue silk chair. I look straightforward at a vase of amazingly beautiful white roses. A slight pressure is upon my shoulder, and within the instant I close my eyes and I am embraced by arms and a loving kiss. His lips are soft and a rush of emotion runs through me. I turn to face the mirror and gasp-<em>

"Éponine!" Azelma is shaking me awake. "Éponine wake up!" I push her away and sit up quickly. Lately the pain in my chest wasn't bothering me, but now it was. She folds her arms and retreats to the fireplace. I notice her eyes are red, and her dirty face is streaked with tears.

"Yes 'Ponine. I dare say you have slept long enough today," Montparnasse says from behind me. He is lounged in a chair, sharpening his knife. It shines in the sunlight, and the reflecting light nearly blinds me.

"Why are you crying?" I say ignoring him. 'Zelma just emits a sob and flings herself on the ground in a heap of tears. Montparnasse rolls his eyes and I feel a strong hatred for his lack of feeling.

"M-m-mama s dead," He says through sobs. "Mama is gone." I feel nothing at her words, except a small wave of sadness. How can you pity the ones who only made your life more of a living hell? There is a long pause in which only 'Zelma's cries are heard. Montparnasse scoffs and throws his sharpening tool down.

"Be quiet 'Zelm," He orders. She sits up and wipes the tears off her face. Her mouth is set into a deep frown, but her eyes follow him. I see something strange pass through her eyes, but she just turns to the unlit fireplace.

"Where is Papa?" I ask.

"Out," He replies quickly. He picks up his tools, and continues to sharpen the knife with a smirk. I hang my head and frown; out means he is out on a robbery spree.

"A word 'Parnasse..." I say gruffly throwing his knife to the floor. He takes my arm and pulls me out the door, leaving Azelma to cry alone. I pull my arm from his grasp, and then push him against the wall. "How dare you! You don't just do that to a young girl!"

"She isn't a young girl 'Ponine," he says with an expressionless face.

"You are such a vile being!" I shout pounding his chest with my fist.

"Someone is angry," he replies holding my arms down. "What is the matter Éponine? Have a little run in with someone last night?" He says with a smirk. I gasp and he lets go and folds his arms. "So that must be that the mysterious man. The one who gave you that dress. Now did you have to un-"

"Were you following me?" I cry out, my eyes wide in surprise. He just laughs, and I throw a slap to his face. "I'm not you property. I can go around whenever I want! And talk to whom I want-"

"Are you just angry because I saw that little moment between the two of you. And that look of disgust he had on his face. Is that the same face the _baron _had when talking to you?" Montparnasse says with an all too knowing look. I close my eyes for a brief moment, and then something comes to mind as he laughs viciously.

"No. They can't be..."

"Should be an interesting rob. He seems to be hanging around a certain part of Paris. He must have money on him..." I reach up to attack him with my nails, but he only takes my wrists into his hands.

"You bastard-"

"Now be a good girl. Go be with your sister, don't worry about the men work-"

"By god... You-"

"Go-" He says shoving me back into the room. Before I can shout he pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "Be careful, you wouldn't want to _upset_ you sister." He drags a chair and pulls it in front of the door. Azelma thinks nothing of it because she is preoccupied with shivering in the warm August heat. I look at him with a glare that could slice stone. "They will be back soon enough 'Zelm. With food. And fire." I pick up a rock and toss it at the wall.

"Why are you so mad?" She asks turning to me. She doesn't see the demon himself shake her head behind him. How could I felt anything towards him? Love or lust, I must be insane.

"She wanted to go on the robbery, but she slept in too late."

"But 'Ponine doesn't like what Papa does. She told me that!"

"Oh I did want to go 'Zelma..." I say looking down at the floor. Just a few more weeks and I am a maid. I had almost forgotten that! Within a few more weeks I will be a maid at someone's home, and I will be away from all of this. Maybe I'll be able to start a new life... A few minutes later I can hear feet running up the steps, and Montparnasse is almost hit with the swinging of the door.

"He hardly had anything!" Papa says flinging a small bag on the floor. On the rich leather the letters ME were carved in delicately. The dogs crowd around their hunt and smile.

"It's enough!" Babet says reaching for the bag.

"And you made sure that he wouldn't go to the police?" Montparnasse says coming behind me and laying a hand on my shoulder. The question was directed at me, but I only knew that.

"I don't the he will be moving for a while. That or he won't remember," Papa replies grabbing the bag for himself. He takes a coin out and it shines in the light, and it reflects in his eyes.

"Should have killed him..." He whispers in my ear, and no one else hears. I turn to him and he shakes his head and I look back.

"'Ponine?" Papa asks looking away from his money for a quick moment. I shake my head and rush out of the room, and into the hallway. Before I can get down the stairs Montparnasse shoves me into the wall.

"You just don't get it do you... No matter what you do to these men, they won't love you-"

"This isn't about love! This is about right and wrong-"

"There is not about right and wrong-"

"This is about not harming an innocent person out of your jealously! People can be nice-"

"Not to you!" He bellows, but no one comes out of the apartment to defend any side to the battle. "You belong to me."

"No. I don't belong to anyone. Now let go. There is a beaten man out there that needs help-"

"You are not going to help him!" He says forcefully pulling me back to the room, but I slip from his grasp and run without looking back.  
>That is when I realize... I do not know where I am going! "Where did I see him last...?" I wonder aloud as my feet carry me as fast as possible. The bridge! The bridge is large and underneath it is a spot that one on looks at. He has to be there!<p>

I finally arrive at the area, and I was surprised to see I wasn't followed. The horror to be faced at home was far from my mind. I hear a moan coming from under the bridge.

"Michel?" I shout finding him in the shadows of the looming structure. His face is cut and already bruised. He lies on his back, slightly bent at the knees. His arms are wrapped around his sides.

"Éponine...?" He manages to say, while his eyes flutter open.

"Shh hush now..."

"Those bastards..." he mumbles. "They robbed me." His words are slurred, but yet they full of anger.

"I know. I know who-"

"They mentioned you! The one with the protruding, upturned nose." he tries to sit up, and I rush over and hold him steady. "Ahh My head..."

"They did a lovely job," I remark while tried to gently use my hand to clean his face. He tries to stop me, but I push his hand down. I notice his knuckles are also cut, the sign that he tried to fight back. I rip the hem of my dress, and use that to clean the blood from his face.

"I don't understand why. Contrary to their beliefs I'm very poor. Father and mother do not like to share much of their money with me. Their useless son, as my dad says. But his mother has always had a soft spot for me. Grandmamma gives her dear Michel money..." he scoffs and I turn his face to meet mine. He's eyes, which used to be so clear, and full of anger, now glassed over.

"You have been drinking. Drinking a lot," I state with no surprise shaking my head. He led a revolution, and now he is nothing but a useless drunk.

"To forget. Grantaire did." he replies without hesitation. "Of course you would be able to tell. Street girls. Ha. They can always smell the alcohol. You know the feeling of intoxication don't you? You voice sounds like it. Hardened like an age old drunk." My jaw slackens as he just begins to hum under his breath. My hands fall to my side as his if his harsh words were an actual physical strike.

"You should learn not to speak so much," I whisper heatedly under my breath.

"Speaking, talking. Ha! Words. They are not useful. My words of leadership did nothing but kill my friends. Words can kill." He yells loudly. "Words kill; my friends are dead by my words. Sharp as a bullet." He throws his hands in the air and mumbles something about his aching head.

"How did you manage to fend them all off?" I ask, and he just scoffs.

"That mademoiselle is a good question..." He trails off and stands up, but his balance is quite off. "A rush of power. I presume. It came over me after they had mentioned you. Something ridiculous as stealing my money just because-"

"You were nice to me. I know. They cannot comprehend the feeling of niceness..." I say standing up next to him. He looks down at me, his ever-blue eyes clouded with a dazed and confused fog.

"You know many words for someone who doesn't like talking," He replies with a voice that is distant, and lost within his old self.

"Marius... I used to listen to him recite lines from books. And there used to be this actor who spoke poetry to me..." I mumbled. After I speak Marius's name I feel a light pull at my heart, but I try to ignore it. I remember I haven't even spoken that name for a while, but those bottled emotions stay down within my soul.

"Surprising... Very interesting. Did you know he is due to be ma-"

"Éponine!" A shout comes from above. I look up to the vermilion sun setting sky, and send a silent prayer upwards, not even knowing if there is anyone to listen.

"Zelma?" I ask seeing her slide down to us. Her face is twisted in anger and by the way her arms cross her chest I can tell she would rather be doing something else.

"Papa says to come home now. He is very angry with you," She says without a touch of emotion. "Now."

"I can't," I reply. Actually I would rather just stay here," I reply defiantly. She stomps her foot and it echoes around loudly. I stare at, silently willing her away.

"Papa says you need to come home. And 'Parnasse isn't too happy," She says not breaking our steady gaze.

"I could care less what they think at this moment," I say. We reach a moment where there is silence. Michel leans on my shoulder, unable to carry his own drunken weight. "'Zelma what is wrong with you? You used to be so nice, and innocent. And now..." I shake my head. She takes a step back as if the words were something disgusting at her feet. The sun has now set, and the darkness has engulfed us all.

"'Ponine you better go back now," She says, unable to think of anything to say. "Please?" She begs but I shake my head.

"No. Go home now." She resorts to giving in to my words and she runs off with a last look at Michel.

"Who was she?" He asks, utterly confused. I ignore the question because my mind whirls with anticipation. What will happen to me if I go home? What will happen to Michel if I just leave him home...? Oh lord. Why have I ever put myself into this situation?

"You need to get home," I say to him, but for some reason I felt it was saying it more to myself then to him.

"I don't have a home. My parents are nothing. My grandmother has taken me in, because she thinks she can refine me. I am pretty sure she said something about finding a refined young lady who is simple, but perfect." He says kicking the ground, and almost falling over. I catch him by looping my arm in his, and he placed a hand upon mine.

"I don't understand you," He says looking down on me. He says nothing more and he begins to walk. I hold his arm as he walks, and soon we are out on the street. The night is dark, there isn't anyone on the street, and we are utterly alone.

"I don't understand you Monsieur. What happened to you?" I question looking at him. "I don't understand how you just went from being a student, to a revolutionary, to a drunk!" My mind whirls around trying to understand his change of heart.

"Nothing happened. Nothing. Have you always been such a beggar all your life?" He interrogates me looking out across the street. I say nothing and just try to shake the feeling that someone is watching us.

"So your grandmother?" I say trying to change the subject from me to him. I might as well know the man I am helping. I follow him as he very slowly gains his sense of direction.

"A rich old thing. Batty too. Lost her husband in the war, but she retained his fortune. She is not very nice either. A woman that is too caught up in herself, and her fortune. Her servants absolutely hate her." We continue walking, and talking and I soon know his entire life story. It's strange how much one says when he is intoxicated. His parents never really fully loved him according to his rational way of looking at their actions through his childhood. We soon reached dark alley in the run down section of Paris.

I begin to feel tired and I lean against a cracked wall. Surprisingly Michel is still greatly intoxicated. He leans on the wall too, only it is right in front of me, and his hands are on the wall close my body. "Michel..." I warn, biting my lip.

"You know what I discovered tonight?" he asks leaning closer. "Women. Funny isn't it? My friends used to say I would never know what a woman was... Strange. Glad I spent my dear old grandmother's money..." He mumbles He looks absolutely distraught that he would even dare to do such a thing.

"Michel you didn't..." I say looking up into his eyes.

"Why not? My friends used to!" He exclaims, "She didn't ask for much..." He kicks the ground a few loose pieces of the dirt hit my bare legs. "Oh what have I turned into?" He places a hand over his face and emits a silent sob.

"Oh Michel," I say trying to be soothing. He seems extremely distraught, confused, and alone. I don't know how to help him besides pretending to be a caring friend, which isn't that hard. He bobs on his feet, and I catch him. We stand there, holding onto each other as if there wasn't another soul in the world.

"What happened to you?"

"I told you," He almost yells down at me. I jump back but he calms his voice to a low roar. "The revolution failed, and that in turn makes me a failure! All my life I've done nothing but try to please my parents. I went to boarding school! I did well in the university! I did everything, but did my father ever care? No that lousy bastard still doesn't love me. I haven't been able to live my life like I wanted to. I've never done anything I wanted to do, save for the barricade. I wanted that revolution to prove to Paris... to prove to _him_! I'm not who I want to be. Oh god..." He says with an almost sob. "I'm not this kind of person."

"Michel, you can be more than that. I know how you feel. I rob people to get by in life. I'm nothing but a low life thief. My father has made me do things for money. And... I just know how you feel," I say back to him, trying to hold the baby like tears in my eyes.

"Éponine..." He whispers looking down on me. I suddenly feel strange and sick, as if I was the one who drank too much.

"Michel. You need to get home," I say gently pushing him away. My heart is beating incredibly fast and I don't understand. He leans closer to me and takes my hands within his.

"I'm not ready to go home. I rather live dangerously. You know I begged them to kill me. What's the use of living?" He says pulling me closer. "I don't have any friends."

"You don't need no friends," I reply trying to hurry up the conversation.

"Then give me the next thing to friends. Whores and a bottle of wine," He says with a hearty laugh. I look up at him, greatly confused. Someone who was the head of a revolution now turned to dirty tricks and pleasures? The falling of the barricade really did take a toll on him. "Let me live with you on the streets! I don't want to go back. Ever," He begs. His grasp is tight, and I feel that sickening feeling in my stomach again. I don't know what is going on, but he holds on pleading with his eyes.

"You wouldn't survive even an hour," I reply trying to make him see, the street is no place for him. He drops my hands and looks at me strangely.

"But I survived the fight," He insists but I still push him away, gently. With his unbalanced self, that little movement sent him falling backwards. I try to catch him, but I fall onto of him. A stunning sensations runs through my body as our chests collide. I blame the sensation on the wound, which has not fully healed. He laughs aloud and I look down on his face confused at the humor in the fall. He places a hand on the middle of my back, and his other cups my chin. Within the next second, before I can even think, our lips touch heatedly. For a moment I lose myself in those soft lips, and I taste the alcohol on his them. I close my eyes and realize how his kiss is nothing like Montparnasse lustful ones. No no... Michel's kiss is... wait what am I doing? I pull away from him and sit on the ground next to him. He sits up, whiling feeling his lips.

"I can't..." I say feeling like I am going to vomit. My stomach is churning and I put a hand to my mouth.

"Éponine..." He starts, but I shake my head.

"No! Find your own way home!" I shout as I quickly pick up the bottom of the dress and begin running away. My mind spins as widely as a raging river. I soon find myself by that very river which I used to sleep by. I put my face in my hands as I hear footsteps coming up behind me. I listen to the raging river and try to ignore him.

"Michel leave me alone." I say not even turning around the face the drunken fool. He doesn't say anything. "Go!" His hand wraps tightly around my arm and he spins me around to face him. A horrid smack is delivered to my cheek and I crumple to the ground.

"I can't believe you!" The voice yells down upon me. I can feel him standing over me and I beginning to break down emotionally.

"Parnasse?" I mutter back my voice cracking with the tears. I hide my face my face in my hands as he almost strikes again. He pulls me up by my hair and I swing my fists at him, trying to hurt him in any way possible.

"How dare you?" He yells right next to my ear. "You are my property. Mine, and mine alone. Have you forgotten that? A thief may always steal and you are my one... theft I won't give up."

"I am not your property..." I mutter back to him trying to pry his hands from my hair. He draws his face up close to mine and asks me to repeat myself. "I am not your property. I'm not!" I sob in his face and he throws me to the ground with a disgusted scoff. I land on my hand and I cry out in the pain as it shoots up through my body.

"That kiss was nothing." He states calmly. "My God who would ever want to kiss an ugly beggar as you? Those punches probably knocked the sense out of his stupid student mind." He speaks coldly above me, and I don't move. I have lost all urges to fight. "Don't even bother coming home until your head is cleared of this nonsense." He stomps off into the night and I pull my self up to a sitting position.

"That kiss wasn't anything..." I repeat to myself softly. I reason with my mind, sorting fact from fiction. He was just overly emotional. That didn't mean anything.

That wasn't anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa Whoa Whoa! What a chapter huh? I re-wrote this chapter so many times. I felt like it just wasn't right. I'm still not that happy with it, but I think it's good enough. Please review and have a great day! Lots of love readers!<br>**


End file.
